


Баллада о любви

by yisandra



Category: The Darkest Part of the Forest - Holly Black
Genre: Fae Magic, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бен остался в Волшебной Стране, чтобы овладеть своим музыкальным даром. Да, а ещё они с королём эльфов решили встречаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баллада о любви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для волшебного котика Морихэл.

_For he comes, the human child  
To the waters and the wild  
With a faery, hand in hand,  
From a world more full of weeping   
than he can understand_

_William Butler Yeats "The Stolen child”_

 

Если пройти тропинкой через лес в самую тёмную и дальнюю его часть, в конце концов выйдешь к высокому холму, окружённому колючим кустарником. На вершину ведут выщербленные, обомшелые ступени – вверх, прямо к старому полуразрушенному фундаменту, поросшему густой травой.  
По крайней мере, так это выглядит с нашей стороны.

На самом деле холм – полый, и каждое полнолуние Воздушный Народец собирается там на пир. Существа, похожие и не похожие на людей, похожие и не похожие на персонажей со страниц книги сказок, похожие и не похожие на восточный ветер, крепкокорые дубы, туман и ночные кошмары, смеются и танцуют до утра.

На троне сидит рогатый мальчик с глазами цвета колдовского мха. Говорят, что он молод, но не так, как восход луны, а лишь вполовину его. Брат его – подменыш, живущий с людьми, а сестра – чудовище из лоз и ветвей. Обоих он приветствует с теплотой и усаживает рядом с собой на почётные сиденья.

Самый верный королевский рыцарь – человеческая девушка, и никто не хотел бы скрестить с ней мечи без причины, а придворный бард – смертный, утешивший Скорбь, и обоим им король щедро расточает свои милости.

Он поднимает руку, и зал затихает.

\- В Сенное полнолуние, - говорит король, - я желаю, чтобы в этом зале ты исполнил пьесу, которая вызовет улыбку на устах и слёзы на глазах самых стойких моих подданных, Бенджамин Эванс.

Музыкант отвечает только быстрым взглядом и наклоном головы, как если бы был смущён таким доверием или вызовом.

Дикие феи и эльфы целый месяц будут гадать, достаточно ли у него власти над даром Мелие, чтобы исполнить королевское пожелание. Ибо, хоть он и утишил горе Скоррели, но всё же не в силах оказался вернуть ей прекрасный прежний облик.

***

Северин обладает красотой, которой люди способны лишь неуклюже подражать – множество поколений жителей Фэйрфолда подтвердили бы это: у каждого, кто вырос здесь, хранится достаточно воспоминаний о рогатом мальчике, спящем в хрустальном гробу. Сколько пылких признаний разносилось над ним в ночной тишине, сколько жарких поцелуев досталось бездушному стеклу!

Спящий колдовским сном сказочный принц был хорош, словно картинка, но теперь это больше не так. Слишком много в нём движения и жизни – лесной, дикой: ветра и тени, горьких листьев и обманчивой игры света на влажном мху.

Тёмные волосы шёлковыми волнами завиваются вокруг холодных твёрдых рогов, когда молодой король, лукаво улыбаясь, увлекает Бена глубоко в чащу, куда никогда не заходят люди. Любезно и с чудесной старомодной галантностью он помогает своему возлюбленному перебираться через буреломы и ручьи, и словно мимоходом показывает, кем и чем в действительности правит, и Бен не может удержаться от мысли, что Северина беспокоит, понравится ли ему увиденное. Это так мило, что он сам почти перестаёт нервничать, даже сводя знакомство с близкой роднёй тех ночных монстров и людоедов, на которых охотился в детстве со своей воинственной сестрой.

***

Бен выстукивает навязчивый ритм – импровизированная перкуссия на стволе дикой яблони – и на голову ему падает золотистое яблоко, сочное и сладкое, как плод многолетней селекции. Северин смеётся, как будто есть что-то весёлое в том, чтобы набить себе синяк собственной магией, - и дарит своему музыканту поцелуй утешения.

Он всегда целует так, словно изнывает от голода, который только так возможно утолить.  
Поцелуи, заставляющие Бена раз за разом замирать от смущения, неуверенности и желания большего. Заставляющие хвататься за чужие плечи, руки, рога, упираться ладонями в грудь и отстраняться, - по крайней мере, честно пытаться отстраниться, – и к счастью, необходимость преодолевать его стыдливость Северина только распаляет. Потому что на самом деле Бен совсем не хочет, чтобы он останавливался, пусть его касания и порождают трепет, который не скрыть. Бену нужна только пара минут, чтобы перевести дыхание

Северин - как мечта, как воплощённый дух леса: король эльфов во всём своём ужасающем великолепии, весёлый и жестокий, как сама Волшебная страна. Прекрасный, как стремительная горная река, как осенний листопад, как один из волшебных клинков. Бен едва верит, что такое существо может любить его, желать его. Выбрать его – из всех возможностей. Бена Эванса, конопатого и рыжего, в дурацком свитере с единорогом. В нём ведь нет ничего интересного, кроме фейской метки на лбу, которой в холме никого не удивишь.

«Эльфы изменчивы, - скажет вам любой в Фэйрфолде. – Все их обещания – сплошной обман».

Но в речах Северина не слышно фальшивой ноты, а уж музыкальный слух у Бена отличный.

***

В сущности, всё в мире – музыка, если ты знаешь, как слушать. Едва ли Мелие думала об этом, когда подарила ему своё благословляющее касание, но это так. Дар волшебного искусства может стать источником великого могущества – только и сам ты должен быть велик, равен этой музыке. Равен миру.

Может быть, Бен никогда таким не станет, он ведь всё-таки человек, всего-навсего обычный смертный неуклюжий парень… но теперь его пальцы исцелены, и он начинает понемногу понимать, как приятна может оказаться собственная магия, когда ты управляешь ею, а не она тащит тебя за собой.

***

Внутри холма не чувствуется течения времени. Ничто в интерьерах комнат, где всё наполовину из чопорной старины, а наполовину – из сказки, не напоминает, что на дворе двадцать первый век. Даже странно, что здесь ловится мобильная сеть. К тому, что подзаряжать телефон приходится от огромного мерцающего гриба, Бен уже привык.

У него огромная, воистину монументальная кровать под балдахином. Очень большая и очень мягкая, с таким количеством перин, что иногда кажется, к ней должна прилагаться приставная лестница.

\- Я себя чувствую принцессой на горошине, - говорит как-то Бен сестре. – Только без горошины.

\- Ну-у-у, технически, если вы с Северином поженитесь… - Хэйзел смеётся и грациозно уворачивается от неумелого удара подушкой. Подушка-то непривычна – тяжёлая, набитая слежавшимся пухом…

В первую ночь в этой комнате Бен долго не мог уснуть, и вовсе не из-за забранной в лубок руки. Утопая в перине, как в болоте, он пытался представить, какой теперь станет его жизнь. Вероятно, Северин поможет найти учителя, и… Северин сказал, что любит его. Объявил об этом перед всем двором в месте, где слова имеют силу клятвы, и не похоже, чтобы он раскаивался и хотел взять своё признание обратно.

Бен не был уверен, какие обязательства такое признание накладывает на них обоих, но определённо не мог перестать думать о вещах, которые обычно следуют за этим у людей. Приятных вещах: поцелуях, прогулках, объятьях, прикосновениях наедине… Снова и снова прокручивая в памяти поцелуй на дереве, Бен не мог не признать, что очень хочет всех этих вещей с Северином. Один раз они уже простились навсегда, а ведь Бен даже не успел ни обнять его как следует, ни поцеловать, ни даже погладить рога! И теперь, когда они чудом выжили, он определённо не против того, чтобы и Северин его хорошенько потрогал…

Но в действительности, их отношения развиваются неторопливо и почти целомудренно – если не считать того, что Северин порой смотрит, словно безмолвно обещая позднее стократ воздать Бену за всю эту целомудренность, и улыбается так, что Бена бросает в жар.

Обычно они гуляют или сидят в одной из гостиных или садов, и разговаривают. Точнее, говорит Северин, вдоволь намолчавшийся за долгие годы заточения. Он берёт Бена за руку, играет его пальцами, гладит их, сплетает с собственными, и это странным образом очень приятно. 

Однако робость молодому королю вовсе не присуща. Лишь убедившись, что Бен не переменился к нему после всего произошедшего, он переходит в наступление, попросту не останавливаясь, ведь никто его об этом и не просит. Бен лишь приветствует множество настойчивых поцелуев, которыми Северин покрывает его лицо, шею, руки и маленькие круглые уши. 

В мягком свете свечей кудри Бена горят закатной медью. Северин завороженно гладит его чувствительные ловкие пальцы, ладони, потом привлекает к себе, с нежностью проводит по худой, чутко вздрагивающей спине, и отвечает на чуточку слишком крепкое объятие, вдыхая тёплый запах живой человеческой кожи. Раньше он не казался Северину приятным, но Бен… Бен пахнет прекрасно. Особенно сейчас, когда внутри у него всё переворачивается от волнения и желания. 

Северин не спешит оборвать их обмен изучающими взаимными прикосновениями, но едва Бен начинает выказывать признаки нетерпения, его тут же укладывают на вышитое покрывало со всей отпущенной эльфийскому принцу куртуазностью. Северин не может скрыть предвкушения. Так уж вышло, что он лишён заслуживающих внимания музыкальных дарований, но всё же мечтает узнать, какие ласкающий слух звуки способно исторгнуть из волшебного музыканта удовольствие.

Бен краснеет волной – лицо, шея, верхняя часть груди и даже плечи, - и Северин знает, что это не предел. Его веснушки делаются невидимы, кожа становилась жаркой и мягкой, словно созданной для поцелуев – и Северин не скупится. Ему кружит голову то, как спокойно Бен доверил ему своё наслаждение, своё хрупкое и бесценное смертное тело, - и оттого стократ сильнее хочется оправдать это доверие.

Бен считал, что знает кое-что о своём теле и его реакции на чужие касания, но ощущения, которые дарит ему сейчас Северин, потрясают, словно удар молнии, такие яркие, что временами хочется, забыв обо всём, молить о пощаде. Бен чувствует себя совершенно смятённым, поражённым – и влюблённым ещё сильнее, чем прежде, если только это возможно. Взгляд Северина – горящий и яростный, как у ночного хищника, и на миг к нарастающему возбуждению примешивается короткий пронизывающий укол страха.

Бен видит, что Северин заметил, понимает по тому, как тот вдруг улыбается так знающе и с таким обещанием, что терпеть это молча невозможно. И тогда Бен стонет – наполовину беззвучно, потому что у него толком не хватает дыхания.

\- О, мой бард, - откликается разрумянившийся Северин, - хочешь сложить балладу об этой ночи? Утончённую канцону в мою честь? 

Бен хочет потребовать, чтобы тот не смел издеваться, но может только изо всех сил вцепиться в его плечи и издать ещё несколько прерывистых вздохов и стонов, складывающихся в странный, но стройный ритмический рисунок.

– Как сладко ты поёшь… - восхищённо шепчет Северин. Он видит, как на изголовье кровати начинают шевелиться резные цветы, превращаясь в живые васильки, и чувствует, как ветер, полный любовного томления, проносится по холму, затронув всех, кто на горе или радость оказался здесь в этот момент.

Бен ничего не замечает, поглощённый бурей собственных ощущений и плохо скоординированными попытками вернуть Северину хоть часть полученного удовольствия. Будто возможность не только видеть и слышать, но и обонять, чувствовать, трогать этого жарко разметавшегося под ним смертного мальчика для Северина недостаточно волшебна. Будто он не пообещал ему уже своё сердце, а не только несколько мгновений телесного блаженства.

Принц, ставший королём, целует своего барда ярким, как малина, ртом, и до дна выпивает его любовную балладу.

Васильки покачиваются над их головами, роняя лепестки в спутанные рыжие кудри.

***

Если пройти тропинкой через лес в самую тёмную и дальнюю его часть, в конце концов выйдешь к высокому холму, окружённому колючим кустарником. Каждое полнолуние Воздушный Народец собирается здесь на пир. 

На троне сидит рогатый мальчик с глазами цвета колдовского мха, у трона стоят изящное чудовище из ветвей и лоз, подменыш-полукровка и рыжеволосая смертная, носящая один из великих волшебных клинков и называемая по его имени.

Юный бард поднимает скрипку к плечу и начинает играть, и создания, похожие и не похожие на восточный ветер, крепкокорые дубы, туман и ночные кошмары, замирают и слушают, чувствуя, как растёт в их сердцах яркий лепесток огня – любовь, такая о которой рассказывают в легендах и сказках, любовь поражающая, как молния, великая, как океан. Любовь, которую носят в себе, как дитя, как болезнь, как ранившую стрелу. Любовь, которая не слабеет и не умаляется со временем, которая не может исчезнуть и не может уйти, которую можно лишь пережить, как наводнение, ярость, шторм, зиму или молодость.

На всех лицах в зале, - похожих и не похожих на морды зверей, людские лица, головы птиц, - улыбки и слёзы, даже на тонком лице черноглазой Скоррели, с которой осенними листьями опадают лохмотья коры, сухие лозы и ветви.

Рыжеволосый смертный играет, и дикие феи, самые стойкие из всех, хотят они того или нет, смеются и плачут, повинуясь его первой пьесе о любви.

Ибо столь велика её власть.

***


End file.
